harranfandomcom-20200213-history
Turilda
'Turilda, Priesterin von Chauntea' „Setz dich zu mir, Fremder, und höre meine Geschichte. Du möchtest wissen, wer ich bin? Nun, sieh mich an. Die schwarzen Haare hängen mir schlaff ins Gesicht und verdecken notdürftig zwei hässliche Narben am linken Ohr und an der linken Wange. Die dunklen Augen schauen dich traurig an, doch du meinst, auch eine feste Entschlossenheit darin zu erkennen. Auf meiner Rüstung trage ich das Zeichen Chaunteas, die schweren Waffen sind stets griffbereit. Du meinst, Waffen seien nicht das richtige Mittel, um die Lehre Chaunteas zu verbreiten? Nun, ich musste diese Gedanken gegen meine eigene Mutter mit dem Messer verteidigen. Warum sollte es in der Welt anders sein? Die Gedanken von Respekt und Liebe gegenüber allen Lebewesen stößt nicht unbedingt auf Gegenliebe. Es macht mich unglaublich wütend, zu sehen, dass Pflanzen ohne Grund herausgerissen oder Tiere gequält werden. Ich will nicht zusehen müssen, dass Lebewesen rücksichtslos getötet werden. Ja, du hast Recht, jede Mutter sollte ihre Kinder lehren, das Leben zu respektieren und zu schützen. Sie sollte ihre Kinder lehren, die Eltern, die sie hervorgebracht haben, zu lieben und die Götter, ohne die es all die Wunder des Lebens auf dieser Welt nicht geben würde, zu ehren. Doch das ist etwas, das ich von meiner eigenen Mutter nie gelernt habe. Sicher, auch meine Mutter hat das Leben geehrt und geschützt – auf ihre Weise. Wie viele Wunden hat sie geheilt, wie viele gebrochene Glieder gerichtet, wie viele Kräuterverbände angelegt... Doch sie betrachtete ihre Aufgabe als ein Handwerk und glaubte, wenn sie sich nur richtig anstrengen würde, könnte sie allein alle Wunden heilen. Sie sah nicht den Kreislauf des Lebens und die Macht der Götter hinter allem, was geschieht. Sie glaubte, jeder auf dieser Welt würde für sich alleine kämpfen und niemand würde ihr beistehen. Nie hätte sie jemanden um Hilfe gebeten, nie hätte sie aufgegeben, etwas zu versuchen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Am wenigsten glaubte sie an die Hilfe der Götter, die doch tatsächlich den Lauf allen Lebens auf dieser Welt bestimmen. Sie heilte nicht aus Nächstenliebe, sondern weil es ihre Aufgabe war und weil sie sich und anderen beweisen wollte, dass sie es schaffte. Ob sie mir wenigstens in diesen Dingen eine gute Lehrmeisterin war? Nun, sie verlangte natürlich von mir, dass ich ihr helfe. Oft genug befahl sie mir, Kräutertees zu kochen, Salben zu mischen, Kranke zu versorgen oder einfach auf dem Markt ihre Besorgungen zu erledigen. Aber auf Erklärungen konnte ich lange warten. Sie erwartete einfach, dass ich ihre Anweisungen ausführte und ich musste sehen, wie ich das schaffte. Wie oft hat sie mich angeschrien oder geschlagen, wenn ich dabei einen Fehler gemacht habe oder sie um Hilfe gebeten habe! Lernen musste ich also zwangsläufig, von lehren kann keine Rede sein. Ein Tag, an dem mich meine Mutter auf den Markt schickte, war immer ein besonderer Tag für mich. Ich konnte für ein paar Stunden ihren Launen entgehen und hatte Ruhe vor ihren Befehlen. Ich möchte nicht von Freiheit sprechen, denn natürlich hatte ich ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen und nichts weiter. Aber sie konnte ja nicht wissen, wie lange ich brauchte, um auf dem Markt alles zu finden... Glaube bloß nicht, dass sie mir vertraute. Sie wusste genau, wie viele Goldstücke ich für die Dinge bezahlen musste, die sie haben wollte und genau so viele gab sie mir mit. Auch durfte ich in der Stadt nie mit besonderer Freundlichkeit rechnen. Meine Mutter war bekannt in der Stadt und die Menschen waren auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Doch sie war nicht beliebt, oh nein. Sie behandelte die Menschen herablassend und kalt und entsprechend wenig Freundlichkeit brachte man ihr entgegen. Wenn die Leute mitbekamen, wessen Tochter ich war, bekam ich das ebenfalls zu spüren. Diese Momente schienen die Haltung meiner Mutter zu bestätigen, dass sich jeder allein durchs Leben zu schlagen hat. Die einzige Tür, die mir immer offen Stand, war die des Tempels der Chauntea. Nicht selten lief ich auf dem Heimweg vom Markt am Tempel vorbei. Dort wurde ich immer freundlich empfangen und fand im Garten des Tempels ein wenig Ruhe. Es war einer der wenigen Orte, an dem ich mich wirklich sicher fühlen konnte. Natürlich konnte ich nie lange bleiben, damit meine Mutter keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren, dass ich mich im Tempel „herumtrieb“. Sie sah Priester und Tempel als nutzlos an, denn die Götter würden sie ja sowieso im Stich lassen. Doch für mich waren die kurzen Stunden im Tempel unglaublich wertvoll. Manchmal unterhielt sich eine der Priesterinnen mit mir und gab mir einen Einblick in eine ganz andere Welt, als ich sie von zu Hause kannte. Die Priesterinnen erklärten mir, dass ich eben nicht alleine im Leben dastehen würde. Sie zeigten mir, welche Wunder die Natur ohne den Menschen vollbringen konnte und lehrten mich, den Kreislauf des Lebens zu respektieren und zu unterstützen. Sie erzählten mir von der göttlichen Macht Chaunteas, die für alles Leben sorgt. Und sie verrieten mir, dass auch meine Mutter nicht immer allein gewesen sein kann, da zwei dazugehören, um ein Kind zu zeugen... Schau mich nicht so erschrocken an! Auch die Priesterinnen wollten nicht glauben, dass ich keine Ahnung davon hatte. Aber was kann ich denn für die Versäumnisse meiner Mutter? Ich habe meinen Vater nie kennengelernt. Meine Mutter sagte immer, wir Frauen brauchen die Männer nicht, wir wären ohne sie viel besser dran. Als ich sie auf meinen Vater angesprochen habe, bekam sie einen Wutanfall, wie ich ihn noch nie bei ihr erlebt habe – und das will etwas heißen. Der miese Verräter habe sie sitzen lassen und ich solle nie wieder von ihm sprechen. Das war die einzige Antwort, die ich bekommen habe. Ihr Blick verhieß dabei nichts Gutes, deshalb habe ich es lange Zeit nicht mehr gewagt, das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen. Meine Besuche im Tempel wurden indes häufiger dort konnte ich das Thema ansprechen, das mich bedrückte: Die Priesterinnen meinten, dass ich ein Recht darauf hatte, etwas über meinen Vater zu erfahren. Sie sagten mir, dass ich ihn nicht verurteilen sollte, bevor ich nicht mehr über ihn wusste. Und dass ich nicht alles glauben sollte, was meine Mutter über ihn sagte. Ich lernte im Tempel noch etwas: Ich lernte, für meine Überzeugung zu kämpfen. Das war letztlich der Grund, warum ich meine Mutter noch einmal auf meinen Vater angesprochen habe. Ich wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. Insgeheim hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass ich ihn vielleicht sogar kennenlernen könnte. Meine Mutter sagte wieder, ich solle nicht von ihm sprechen. Aber diesmal ließ ich nicht locker. Ich fragte weiter und das trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie schrie mich an und ich schrie zurück. Der Streit eskalierte, ich möchte die Details hier nicht ausbauen. Am Ende stand ich auf der Straße, hatte zwei blutende Schnitte im Gesicht und kein zu Hause mehr. Aber an dem Messer, das ich in der Hand hielt, klebte ebenfalls Blut. Ich ging also in den Tempel. Wo sollte ich auch anders hin? Das war der einige Ort, an dem ich mich jemals richtig sicher gefühlt hatte. Die Priesterinnen nahmen mich auf und als sie hörten, was geschehen war, boten sie mir an, ein paar Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben, bis ich eine neue Bleibe gefunden hätte oder meine Mutter sich wieder beruhigt hätte. Doch ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte – zurück zu meiner Mutter zu gehen brachte ich jedenfalls nicht über mich. So wurden aus den Tagen Wochen. Irgendwann nahm ich meine ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte die Priesterinnen, ob ich nicht für immer bei ihnen bleiben und die Ausbildung zur Priesterin absolvieren könnte. Sie willigten ein. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. So begannen die Jahre meiner Ausbildung. Das Leben im Tempel hat mich sehr verändert und mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich heute bin. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Menschen um mich herum, denen ich vertrauen und auf die ich mich verlassen konnte. Noch immer vertraue ich Priesterinnen der Chauntea bedingungslos. Auch mein Misstrauen Fremden gegegnüber hat sich etwas gelegt. Ich lernte nicht nur die Liebe zur Natur, sondern auch die Liebe zu Männern kennen. Auch in diesem Punkt muss ich meiner Mutter widersprechen. Es ist nicht nur unmöglich, es ist auch nicht wünschenswert, ohne Männer zu leben. Ich lernte natürlich auch, dass der Kreislauf allen Lebens von Chauntea, unserer großen Mutter, gelenkt und geleitet wird. Es ist unmöglich, gegen Ihren Willen zu säen und zu ernten oder zu heilen und zu gebären. Aber mit Ihrer Gunst können selbst die schwersten Krankheiten geheilt und auf dem unfruchtbarsten Boden Korn zur Reife gebracht werden. Ich habe gelernt, im Rhythmus der Natur zu leben und Chauntea zu dienen. Und ich habe erfahren, wie groß die Macht unserer Mutter sein kann. Während meiner Lehrzeit fühlte ich mich Chauntea immer näher und eines Tages offenbarte sie mir ein großes Geheimnis. Ich betete auf dem Feld bei unserem Tempel, als ich plötzlich das Verlangen verspürte, die Flügel auszubreiten und mich in den blauen Himmel zu schwingen. Moment, welche Flügel? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich begriff, dass ich mich gerade in einen Falken verwandelt hatte. Nachdem sich meine Überraschung und Verwirrung gelegt hatte – das dauerte ein paar Tage und erforderte viele Gebete – lernte ich schnell, diese neu entdeckte Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren. Die Priesterinnen meinen, dass es vielleicht eine Gabe meines Vaters sei, falls dieser ein mächtiger Druide gewesen wäre. Diese Fähigkeit hätte dann die ganze Zeit in mir geschlummert, aber erst jetzt, als ich meinen Weg zu Chauntea gefunden habe, kann sie sich entfalten. Sie warnten mich auch, vorsichtig mit dieser sehr mächtigen Gabe umzugehen und sie nicht unbedacht zu nutzen. Während der Zeit meiner Ausbildung erforschten die Priesterinnen eine Heilpflanze, über deren Wirkung bis dahin nur sehr wenig bekannt war. Sie kommt in unseren Wäldern vor, ist allerdings schwer zu züchten. Den Priesterinnen gelang es, die Pflanze im Kräutergarten des Tempels zu ziehen und so konnten sie sie intensiv untersuchen. Inzwischen wissen wir, dass sie eine wunderbare und vielseitige Heilpflanze ist und gegen Ende meiner Lehrzeit wurden Freiwillige gesucht, die diese neuen Erkenntnisse zusammen mit Samen der Pflanze in andere Tempel Chaunteas bringen sollten, um das Wissen möglichst weit zu verbreiten. Es soll schließlich so vielen Menschen wie möglich zu Gute kommen. Ich meldete mich für diese Aufgabe. Ich hatte meine Ausbildung beendet und außerhalb des Tempels hält mich nichts in Harrowdale. Die Menschen sind nicht freundlicher geworden mit der Zeit und ich bin noch nicht bereit, meiner Mutter erneut gegenüberzutreten. Vielleicht kann ich ihr irgendwann verzeihen, wenn ich meinen Vater kennengelernt habe und weiß, was damals wirklich zwischen ihnen geschehen ist. Das jedenfalls ist meine Hoffnung, dass ich meinen Vater irgendwo in dieser Welt finde. Zunächst will ich nach Mistledale und dort den Tempel Chaunteas besuchen. Von dort weiß ich noch nicht weiter, aber vielleicht werde ich mit Chaunteas Hilfe einen Hinweis auf meinen Vater bekommen …“ Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Gruppenmitglied